The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balaublach’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program carried out during January 2002 at Cartago, Costa Rica. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Coleus cultivars with unique leaf shapes and coloration.
The female (seed) parent of the new Coleus was the Solenostemon scutellarioides variety ‘Ducksfoot’, not patented. The male (pollen) parent of the new variety was proprietary breeding selection 01Co8, not patented. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar, by terminal stem cuttings since 2002 in West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.